This invention relates generally to shipping containers, and more particularly, to an improved shipping container of the type that may be used in packaging poultry or other bulk materials whereby improved bulge resistance is desirable, as well as ease in setting up of the box in the packer's facilities.
In the setting up of containers in a packing facility, it is the custom to stock the production blanks in a flat, unfolded form, and then to set up the container from the blank. The container is then stapled at the end panels to the corner flaps or is provided with some single or double locked construction on to the end panels for ease in set up. In designing containers for such an operation, it is important to attempt to design sufficient strength into the container so that the packaged containers may be stacked one on top of each other in the ultimate consumer's plant without the lower containers being destroyed from the weight of the containers stacked above them. As a result, stacking strength becomes very important in such container design and especially at the ends of the container where stacking strength is mostly needed.